


sleep deprived mess

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, band texts, basically calum is a moody lil shit who hates everyone the end, sorr y, thsi is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>michael:</b> go to sleep calum you're loosing it</p>
<p><b>calum:</b> evidently i lost it the second i agreed to be in this dumb band</p>
<p><b>luke:</b> i think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me</p>
<p><b>calum:</b> shut up luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep deprived mess

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having major writers block right now and i can't seem to produce anything serious or remotely coherent so here have this piece of trash

**ashton:** guys

**ashton:** guys seriously wake up

**ashton:** guys it's important

**calum:** what the fuck do you want ashton

**ashton:** woah okay babe deep breaths

**calum:** it's 3am ashton i'm fucking tired because i haven't been able to sleep because two fucking inconsiderate bastards were having sex right above me at 2 in the fucking morning so don't you dare tell me to take deep breaths because i swear to god unless you are about to tell me that katy perry has just knocked on the front door and told you that she wants to have sex with me i suggest you run and hide irwin because never mind deep breaths you my friend will never take any sort of breath ever again do i make myself clear

**michael:** hi ashton sorry about cal it's probably just the wrong time of the month if u get me

**calum:** no michael it is not the wrong time of the month as i just said i am moody and cranky because i am sleep deprived and mentally scarred for life because i had to listen to two of my best mates having sex in the room located right above me and let me tell you this i literally almost poured fucking acid down my ear holes because i have got the sound of luke's moans etched into my brain and i'm just so fucking done with this gay ass band

**michael:** wait ashton and luke are fucking?

**calum:** yes michael ashton and luke are fucking oh my god dude keep up

**ashton:** um guys

**ashton:** yeah can we not discuss mine and luke's private life thanks

**calum:** well if you didn't want people to know about your sex life maybe you should consider being fucking quieter when you fuck

**luke:** what's this about mine and ashton's sex life

**michael:** oh hi luke calum is just being a hormonal teenager ignore him

**luke:** ok

**calum:** no michael calum is not being a fucking hormonal teenager calum is being a pissed off and sleep deprived teenager there is a big difference

**michael:** why are you talking about yourself in third person

**calum:** fuck off clifford

**ashton:** um guys

**calum:** look ash dude can you just hurry the fuck up and say it so i can get back to sleeping much appreciated

**ashton:** we're out of milk

**calum:** what

**michael:** oh my god this is golden

**calum:** ashton are you telling me that you just woke me up at 2am to tell me that we have run out of fucking milk

**ashton:** yeah

**calum:** that's it i'm quitting

**luke:** quitting what?

**calum:** the band

**calum:** you guys

**calum:** life

**calum:** everything

**michael:** go to sleep calum you're loosing it

**calum:** evidently i lost it the second i agreed to be in this dumb band

**luke:** i think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me

**calum:** shut up luke

**calum:** i'm going now and if anyone of you dare try and wake me up before midday i will not hesitate in killing you

**calum:** and if there is not milk in that fridge by the time i drag my tired arse into that kitchen i am suing you all for every penny you have

**michael:** bit dramatic that babe

**calum:** piss off

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid i'm sorry 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr : alluringlucas


End file.
